


Don't Cry, Baby Boy.

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Background Mommy Kink, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Insecurity, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait, Adam you know you don’t have to be little to be little, right? Being little isn’t about how you look it’s about how you feel!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Cry, Baby Boy.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disowning this work but I'm not deleting it. Enjoy.

They’re just one big nebulous relationship, but it’s obvious to anyone who spends any time around them that there are certain relationships that are more, let’s say, established.

Particularly, Bruce is Spoole’s daddy dom and Spoole is absolutely the cutest most well-behaved little on the planet; Elyse is James’ mommy dom and James is such a little shit he can’t sit down properly half the time because Elyse has to punish him so often. (Imagine the play dates with James and Spoole both in little space! whiny Spoole needing to be comforted! James is squirmy and mischievous! so cute!)

These relationship dynamics, along with a few others, are just how things are and everyone else tries to be helpful and respectful when the littles are being little.

Adam is kind of reserved, especially when it comes to communicating his feelings and needs, which is bad because communication is key in a relationship and the others aren’t mind readers. What that means is that Adam keeps things bottled up, he ends up jealous and feeling left out, but he feels silly and doesn’t want anyone to make fun of him. He’s not small and adorable like Spoole, he isn’t all big blue eyes and bubbly personality like James is. He thinks littles have to be a certain way and he’s just not it, so why is he so bitter and envious of the special attention Spoole and James receive?

* * *

 

Over time Adam gets more frustrated and embarrassed. He starts isolating himself as much as possible. He feels ridiculous and guilty, but he just can’t stop thinking about being taken care of, being spoiled and coddled, even being punished when he breaks a rule. (He’s seen James’ ass after a session with the paddle that later when he thought of someone doing that to him he came so hard he was shaking afterward.)

Everyone had been concerned about Adam for weeks, but attempts to comfort him or get him to talk were met with hunched shoulders and Adam burying himself deeper into his own festering emotions. One day after he lashes out pretty intensely at Spoole the proverbial camel’s back is broken as Bruce immediately rushes between them and wraps a sobbing Spoole in his arms. Lawrence raises his voice at Adam who breaks out into tears and locks himself in the room he usually shares with Matt. A bit later when Spoole is calms down he gets upset  because nobody went to go see if Adam was okay.

 _“He’s obviously not okay and you guys just let him leave? You should know better, you_ **do** _know better! You take such good care of me and then poor Adam gets neglected, no wonder he’s been so down lately!”_ and storms down the hall to go see if Adam will talk to him. He stands outside the door obnoxiously repeating Adam’s name for a while before Adam finally opens to door and lets Spoole in.

Adam has been keeping everything in for too long and he just lets it all out, tells Spoole about feeling needy and envious and how badly he wants to be little but _“I’m just not little or cute I'm stupid, so stupid, I shouldn’t want this.”_

Spoole makes an incoherent noise, scrunching his nose in confusion.

 _“Wait, Adam you know you don’t have to be_ **little** _to be little, right? Being little isn’t about how you look it’s about how you feel!”_

_“Oh…”_

_“Do you feel little sometimes, Adam?”_

_“uh… Yes?”_

_“Well, then you_ **are** _little, silly.”_

Silence follows for a few moments while Adam tries to process this.

_“I... what do we do now?”_

_“Well, I guess we have to have one of those nasty sit-down adult conversations with everyone. And then once everything is figured out we can move on and explore your newly accepted little-ness!”_

They do have a boring sit-down adult conversation, and pretty much—especially Elyse, James, and Bruce— feel like shit about creating an environment where Adam didn’t feel like it was possible for him to express his interest in the kink, that they didn’t make it clear enough that you don’t have to fit a stereotype to be little. Once everything is hashed out and they spend the evening catering to Adam as an apology and also just so they can all feel nice and happy and together. Bruce and Spoole try to bring Adam into their relationship at least to allow Adam to gain some experience and potentially fit into their dynamic. It doesn’t work out, it’s not that Bruce isn’t nice but Adam doesn’t feel like he’s right, not to mention that he feels like he’s intruding and taking away attention that Bruce could be giving to Spoole. Basically they’re back to square one because Adam doesn’t have a daddy and he has no outlet to explore so he’s confused and feeling neglected again.

Lawrence notices what’s going immediately, and goes to talk to Bruce about it, one dom to another. (The inner-workings of the kink family dynamics are kind of mysterious to the rest of them because they’re not directly involved, there’s lot of communication that goes on that the others aren’t privy to, but Lawrence will be damned if there’s something that can be helped or fixed and he doesn’t at least try. And, damn it, _he cares about Adam so much._ )

Lawrence asks him what’s going on, asks him to be completely transparent with him, because Adam is metaphorically folding in on himself again and that isn’t acceptable. It means Adam isn’t being taken care of like he needs. Bruce tells him about it not working out with them and Lawrence understands, he can’t help that it upsets him. Being “daddy” is Bruce’s whole thing, he’s attentive and knows how to take care of people; if Bruce can’t be what Adam needs then what are they supposed to do?

Fast forward a couple weeks and everyone who is aware of what’s going on is at a loss, but they’re still trying. Adam is being included in little playtime just like he has been since everything came out, and he’s getting increasingly agitated because Bruce and Joel both won’t stop cooing at Spoole, who Spoole is just giggling and squirming while Joel sprinkles his face with kisses. There’s the adult part of Adam that knows it’s ridiculous for him to be feeling like he needs to cry and whine like a little kid, but fuck if he doesn’t feel like doing just that. James isn’t really paying attention to what’s going on, he’s digging through a box of toys to try and find something to play with but ultimately he gives up and asks Elyse if he can play on the Wii. Given permission he tries to get Adam to play with him as everyone knows playing games with your friends is the best kind of fun. Adam is too busy glancing out of the corner of his eye at Spoole and trying not to break down. James, not one to to be deterred or ignored, suddenly moves into Adam’s space and shouts _“Adam!”_

There’s a split second of dead silence before Adam starts outright sobbing. If looks could kill the furious stare Elyse turns on James just then would certainly do it. Both Spoole and James get broken out of little space and start panicking, nobody else in the room is faring any better. They helplessly glance at each other for a minute and then Lawrence is up out of his seat and his arms around Adam’s shaking shoulders. He pulls back and put his hands on Adam’s face, rubbing his cheeks and up into the hair on his head, all the while shushing him and whispering to him until he stops crying and is just softly shaking in his arms.

* * *

 

Adam wakes up from and nap a few hours after and just lays in bed feeling humiliated not only because he busted out crying, but because someone take care of him out of necessity rather than because they want to. Lawrence eventually comes in the room carrying a cup of water and a bag of trail mix, to make sure Adam rehydrates and gets his blood sugar back up since he missed dinner. Lawrence tries to get him to talk about what happened and Adam is clearly avoiding the subject, Lawrence tells him

_“I know you get uncomfortable but you can’t just… I’m not going to let you crawl back into your cave and hide from me, from any of us. I know I’m not your, you know, so I’m sorry for trying to act like I am. I just don’t like seeing you so upset and nobody seemed to be doing anything, I had to... I promise I’m not trying to be anything that you don’t want me to be…  I want to be able to be there for you, at least.”_

_“Are you saying you want-”_

_“I’m not saying anything. This isn’t about what I want this is about what_ **you** _want and what_ **you** _need.”_

_“Yeah, sure, I get that…”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean?”_

Adam shakes his head.

_“I just thought maybe… I don’t know it’s stupid, whatever. Sorry that you had to put up with me crying like a fucking baby, and thanks for letting me sleep in your bed.”_

_“You don’t need to thank me.”_

Adam furrows his brow.

_“Adam I... no, no... nevermind. You should probably get some more rest.”_

_“Lawrence, wait,” Adam whines, grabs at the other’s bicep when he makes a move to get up and leave, “please.”_

_“Adam, fuck, I didn’t- You needed to be taken care of, You needed someone to take care of you and I wanted to be that someone. I’m new to this and I’ve never thought of myself as the type but.. Honestly, I want to be that someone, for you.”_

_Adam feels his face get hot and he leans his forehead against Lawrence’s shoulder, gripping his arm harder and nuzzling against the soft t-shirt._

After the necessary discussion about what they both want out of the relationship, things they’re comfortable with, things they’re uncomfortable with, they agree.

_“You know, I always wanted something special with you. Not that every unique relationship I have with each of you isn’t special, but something more… separate, complex.”_

_“Little me thinks that’s sweet, big me thinks you’re fucking corny and need to shut the fuck up.”_

_“Oh is that how we’re starting this out? ‘Cause if you’re going to be like that, I’m sure Elyse has a spare paddle I could borrow.”_

Adam chokes on his own breath, Lawrence smirks at him and kisses him. and he doesn’t stop kissing him because now that he has this he’s going to take every second to appreciate it, to appreciate Adam. Lawrence runs his hands from Adam’s shoulders to his waist and chuckles at the shudder that runs up Adam’s spine.

 _“Someone’s sensitive.”_ and Adam whines at that.

Lawrence gets Adam’s clothes off, gets him spread out on the bed, and touches every inch of his skin. When he gets to Adam’s hole he just rubs his thumb over it and Adam arches his back off the bed, pushing his hips down.

_“D-Daddy!”_

_“Fuck…”_

Lawrence gets his fingers lubed up and in Adam as fast as he can without hurting him. Adam is nearly incoherent, just chanting _daddydaddydaddydaddydaddy_ with his eyes out of focus and his hands fisted in the sheet under him, bearing his hips down on Lawrence’s fingers.

_“I don’t even have to move, you’d just ride my fingers all night if I let you, wouldn’t you?”_

Lawrence presses his fingers against Adam’s prostate and just rubs, doesn’t let up for a full minute and Adam is thrashing and shouting. Everyone in the house can probably hear him, and Adam would be humiliated if he could even think right now.

When Lawrence finally sinks his cock into Adam he starts crying, a stream of tears rolling down off the sides of his cheeks and onto the bed. Lawrence would be worried he did something wrong or hurt him if Adam wasn’t spreading his legs even wider and rolling his hips against the stretch of Lawrence inside him. Lawrence fucks into him hard but slow, a steady grounding pace.

_“I don’t know why I didn’t have you like this sooner. You’re so good for me, so desperate. If you’re like this all the time I’m never going to get anything done, fuck how could I not want to be right here like this with you all the time.”_

Adam whines and grabs at Lawrence’s shoulders. Lawrence slides his hand under the bow in Adam’s back, using as leverage to bring Adam’s hips down against his harder.

_“Look at you, open and vulnerable. All for me.”_

_“Daddyyyy…”_

_“You gonna come like this, baby? You’re squeezing so tight around me and your cock is leaking all over.”_

Adam’s eye roll into his head and his breath stutters.

_“Yeah, there you go… come on sweetheart, Daddy wants to see you come on his cock and make a mess of yourself.”_

Lawrence thrusts faster and Adam’s back arches at an almost extreme angle and he’s coming so much, all over his smooth stomach. Sobbing and shuddering at the emotional intensity of the whole thing. Lawrence pulls out and finishes all over Adam’s thighs.

Afterward Lawrence cleans Adam up and dresses them both in loose sweats. Needing to, once again, make sure Adam gets rehydrated.

* * *

 

Lawrence wakes up the next morning and walks into a kitchen filled with powder blue balloons and a store-bought cake with the words “Congratulations, It’s A Boy!” scrawled on the pristine white icing. He sighs heavily as as laughter erupts from the living room.


End file.
